The invention relates generally and primarily to systems for disseminating information in the event of a crisis or emergency, such as when severe weather strikes or hazardous materials are released. Existing systems for managing communications during a crisis focus on broad dissemination of a message, but fail to provide adequate tools for easy administration of a system before the crisis arises, and tools for ensuring delivery of the desired message(s) after the crisis arises.
There is thus a need for further contributions and improvements to crisis communication management technology.